Next generation semiconductor technology development poses a huge challenge as dry etch removal of silicon nitride (SiN) selective to silicon oxide (SiO2) and other materials is needed. Current fluorocarbon chemistry used for SiN etch becomes extremely difficult to control at narrow mask openings and high aspect ratio due to possibility of clogging of recessed features. The process margin diminishes with each subsequent technology node. Hence the need for a new chemistry that is free from fluorocarbon deposition and bypasses additional challenges of existing processes.